


Don't You Know (It's Rude To Stare)

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Albino Remus Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Hurt/Comfort, Logan stands up for Remus, M/M, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: He protecc, he attac, but most importantly: if u mess with Remus, u better watch your f*cking back-----Logan is a punk junior and Remus finds himself in love with Logan quicker than he would have thought he could fall for a person. Then again, it probably had something to do with Logan saving him on their very first proper meeting. He does feel a little bad about the bruised knuckles though.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Punk!Logan AU Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787323
Comments: 27
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I had so much fun writing this, it was written based on one of snowe-zolynn-rogers tumblr posts. I hope they don't mind lol
> 
> Warning: there's a blood mention in this, and people are kinda rude to Remus, but it doesn't last too long.

There were three unspoken rules at Sanders Sides High. 

Number one, if nothing else, the chicken nuggets were always the safest bet in the cafeteria, even if they look a little gray around the edges. Surprisingly, they’re the entree least likely to give you food poisoning. 

Number two, if you ever need to hide anything from your parents, call Janus Devon. He’ll hook you up no biggie, so long as you have a crisp twenty dollar bill in hand when you inquire and you don’t ask him any prying questions. Just roll with it. 

Number three, don’t mess with Remus Prince, no matter how tempting it is. The guy might be waxing poetic about the hair on Mothman’s back, just walk on past him, for your own good. 

Remus Prince had met Logan Berry during his freshman year. Young, bright eyed, and excited to meet new people and experience new things, he had practically skipped through the front doors of the school at his brother’s side. 

Roman Prince was everything that Remus wasn’t. He was instantly popular, a little too good at football for his own good, and he had all of his melanin. His jokes were a little more family friendly, and he charmed all of his teachers right off the bat. 

This wasn’t to say that Roman was uppity about his situation, in fact, rather the opposite. He cared deeply for his brother, and had spent years defending his antics and slightly stranger behaviors. The two were thick as thieves, and with Roman around, Remus felt safe and happy. Roman defended him when other people didn’t, Roman accepted him no matter what. 

That was why there was an inkling of doubt and fear lurking in the back of his mind as he set off in the opposite direction of his brother, off to his very first class. Roman was in the band, so off he went, but Remus had gym. 

A little less pep in his step, Remus ducked his head a bit lower, allowing his mop of curly, milky white hair to obscure his eyes. 

He was kind of dreading gym class regardless of whether or not his brother would be allowed to accompany him. The teacher split them by gender to go change before doing roll call, Remus slipping into his generic athletic shirt and shorts, tying his slightly longer hair back in a small ponytail at the back of his head. 

They lined up roughly by last name, playing an awkward game of mumbled “oh, what’s your last name,” until they had sorted themselves more or less out. The teacher was going down the line, a bored expression on their face. Remus made a point to do his best and learn who his classmates were.

“Valarie Aarons?” 

“Present!” 

Valerie was a sweet looking girl with about shoulder length brown hair. She gave Remus a small smile when she caught him staring at her in interest, doing his best to assign faces to names. 

“Terrence Abbot?” 

“Here.” 

Terrence looked unenthusiastic, though Remus couldn’t really blame him for that. Like Valarie, he gave Remus a small, confused smile when he noticed the freshman sizing him up. Remus wanted to make new friends as soon as possible, before he freaked everyone out too badly. 

There was a small sigh before the teacher called the next name. “Logan Berry?” 

“Mmh.” 

If Remus was staring before, he must have been ogling now. This boy looked nothing like the other classmates, that is, dressed for gym class. His long black hair covered one of his eyes, blue streaks breaking up the silky strands with a little bit of color. His foundation was a pale white, and his deep cerulean eyes appeared to be lined in heavy black eyeshadow. Those same eyes were staring at him curiously, Remus noticed with a flush, and he glanced away quickly for only a moment to break the intensity of the stare. His insides felt funny. 

“Who is that?” he whispered to the boy next to him curiously. 

“Hmm?” he looked uninterested for only a moment before he realized who Remus was staring at. Then he just chuckled, even as Remus continued to blatantly stare after the third boy in their line. “That’s Logan Berry, he’s a junior this year. Probably one of the nastiest, most reclusive of his entire grade. I wouldn’t go looking at him for too long, he gets angry when people stare.” 

“But if he dresses like…” Remus was at a loss for words now, eyes locked on the slight swipe of black lipstick gracing Logan’s lips. Even as he watched, the punk boy’s tongue came out, swiping across his bottom lip for just a moment before it was gone again. “...like _that,_ how does he expect people not to look at him?” he finished in a strangled whisper. 

Indeed, Logan was not dressed for a gym class, unless your idea of dressed for a gym class included black skinny jeans, platform boots, and a leather jacket. If that was your ideal workout outfit however, he was all set! 

Logan’s eyes locked on his again, through the navy blue frames that surrounded his eyes, and a small smirk seemed to grace the older boy’s charcoal colored lips for no more than a moment. Then, it was gone, so quickly that Remus could have imagined it. 

The boy next to him, Virgil, he would later learn, just laughed again and shook his head. “I mean we’re all dumb as freshmen, but dude, this is a whole different level of stupid. Chasing after Logan Berry...” He let out another bark of a laugh. 

Gym class was long, sweaty, and horribly American. They took their first pacer test of the year, and it only took Remus a couple of laps before he clocked out, stepping off to the side, feeling a little bit like a boa constrictor was doing its best to squeeze the life out of his chest. Almost all of the other freshmen lasted longer than he did.

He watched Logan from the bleachers while the upperclassmen took their turn. He hadn’t expected the boy to actually do gym in those clothes, but life was full of surprises, and this was one of them. 

It was good to take joy from the little things, and Remus most definitely did not apply that logic to watching the older boy’s backside in his skinny jeans every time he turned around and started running back the other direction. He would never even dream of it. 

But damn, that boy could run in platform heels. _Respect._

The rest of the day he just couldn’t seem to get that small, almost taunting smirk out of his head. Some people gave him weird looks in his second block, staring at his paper white hair and skin, and he stared right back at them. He had found that was the best way to deal with rude people, the taste of their own medicine usually making them uncomfortably aware of just how rude they were being. 

He had lunch with Roman and some of the new friends he had already made, the new friends he always seemed to make within seconds. Patton was sweet as a button, and just as cute with his little round glasses and baby blue eyes. Remus thought of Logan. His eyes were darker, colder, more calculating than Pattons, who radiated innocence. Their other new table mate was actually Virgil, the sophomore had apparently been in second block with his brother. Remus was pleasantly surprised to see the only other person he really knew there with them. 

He was eating a suspiciously squishy salad when he looked up and locked eyes with the very same ones he’d been thinking of only moments prior. He was like a deer caught in headlights, every muscle in his body froze as the older boy looked him up and down. Logan wasn’t eating anything, and a pair of clunky blue headphones covered his ears. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Remus registered that Logan had a nose ring, though how he managed to zero in on that fact from almost all the way across the cafeteria he had no idea. He must have taken it out for gym. 

Another ghost of a smile, and then someone passed in between their gazes, breaking the eye contact, and the moment was gone. Logan was looking at his phone, and Remus was left wondering if he had even seen anything in the first place. Part of him wondered if he was imagining the entire thing. _Come on dude, just get through one full day here without pining after a pretty boy that’s way far out of your league,_ he thought, shaking his head and reimmersing himself in whatever conversation Roman and Patton were having about narwhals. 

Third block was about as boring as an AP history class could be, but fourth block swooped in from behind in a surprise last moment win for “most mind numbing”. The facts were that math just wasn’t that interesting to him. The room was also cold and dark, effectively rendering it a cave. He didn’t know how anyone could learn in that kind of environment. It seemed to put him in a sleepy sort of trance. 

As soon as the bell had rung, Remus was out of his seat and out the door. He had to meet up with Roman after school, and then they were going to walk home. Only problem was, Roman said that he would meet him by the stairs. Did he mean the stairs on the east corner of the school, or the stairs on the west corner, or even the stairs on the northern corner…?

Remus was texting as he walked, face buried in his phone, when he bumped into someone’s back. Since he was skinny and only a little above average height, Remus effectively weighed about as much as a paperweight, and he stumbled back and fell, incredibly gracefully, on his butt. 

“Oh, shit!” he groaned, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Sorry?” the other dude looked angrily down at him, a little too angry for just having been bumped into, in Remus’ opinion. “Oh you’re sorry, are you?” 

“I mean, that is what I just said,” Remus mumbled under his breath. “Is there an echo in here?”

“Mouthy, huh?” The older boy said in response, and some of the other upperclassmen he was standing with came to flank him. “You little shit, you’re just a freshman, you should be a little nicer to us.” 

“Aww, he’s pale as a ghost,” one of the other boys mocked with a snort. “Are we really that scary, paper boy?”

“No that’s just how he looks!” A third responded jovially, cackling a little bit as Remus stood shakily and readjusted his backpack. 

“Like what?” 

“All gross and vampire-ish! Why don’t you look normal, _freak?”_ the boy that Remus had bumped into originally responded, leaning over him and sneering. Remus could feel the involuntary tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes and like _hell_ he was crying on his first day in high school. He’d heard it all before, he just needed to block it out and he’d be fine…

“Hey, I asked you a question, Snow White!” The first boy said again, louder, and shoved Remus again. Perhaps he didn’t intend to push so hard, but Remus really didn’t have much meat on his bones to begin with, and that unexpected shove caused him to topple again, scraping his hands roughly against one of the school’s textured walls on the way down. 

“Shit-” he hissed out, cupping his hand. Even now, blood was welling up to the surface, red beads of it spotting the palm of his hand like polka dots. 

“Oh, there’s some color now!” one of the other boys said with a sick sense of delight that told Remus that this guy enjoyed watching others experience pain on their own just as much as he enjoyed dishing it out himself. “The vampire bleeds!” 

Remus was just about to bite back with a retort, maybe a ‘fuck you’ or a ‘leave me alone’ when a cool, disinterested sounding voice interrupted them. 

“Is there an issue here?” 

  
The boys in front of him jumped, parting like the red sea, and Remus looked up to see Logan, his eyes narrowed and his posture rigid. 

“Nothing that’s your concern,” the one Remus had bumped into said, and Remus was delighted to hear a quiver of fear in his voice. 

“Oh, so you aren’t in the process of assaulting this freshman then?” Logan asked, just as coolly as before, crossing his arms. 

“Well yeah we were pushing around the freak, but we were just having a bit of fun,” the other boy said cautiously. “We don’t bother you, you don’t bother us.” 

“Oh, but you are bothering me.” Logan’s tone was steely. “In fact, just in case you were wondering, your very presence in this school is bothering me. However, I will inform you now that you are mistaken in your assumption. This is in fact my business, because this is _my_ freshman. If you are bothering him, then you are most certainly bothering me.” The last part came out a snarl. 

“We didn’t mean to, we didn’t know-” the now anxious bully was cut off as a sickening _crunch_ sounded. It took Remus a moment to process that that crunch was the result of Logan’s fist coming in contact with his nose. The boy doubled over, spitting curses and cupping his nose, blood already dripping on the cool tile floor. 

“Do you understand?” Logan’s voice had turned deadly sweet as he crouched down next to the nearly sobbing boy, so high and mighty mere minutes before. “You don’t touch my freshman, you don’t have to deal with me. It’s pretty simple really, even someone as ignoramus as you should be able to understand that much.” 

“Fuck you,” the boy hissed out, and Remus took a little bit of time to edge his way further away from the scene happening in front of him, noting that the other boys in the group that were harassing him had began to back away slowly as well. 

Logan frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Now that doesn’t sound like an apology to me,” hissed out, standing up again, towering over the other boy. “One more chance…” 

“Just do it, he’s crazy,” one of the other boys in the group called out, sounding nervous. 

That caused a smile, and Logan cocked his head to the side as he listened to the muffled sniffles of the boy in front of him. “I’d listen to your friend if I were you. It must be his turn with the brain cell.” There was another pause, just as deadly as the first. “I’m waiting…” 

“S-sorry, Logan,” the boy finally made out. 

“Now was that really so hard?” Logan asked him, grinning even wider now. “I didn’t think so. That’s a good boy, how about you apologize to my freshman now, hmm? Can you do that for me?” 

The bully’s red rimmed eyes met Remus’. They were absolutely brimming with hatred. “I’m sorry, freshman,” he whispered. 

“His name is Remus.” 

“Sorry… Remus.” 

Logan clapped his hands together, interlacing the fingers. “Now that that’s settled, I suggest you all find somewhere else to be right now. I would hate for someone to turn you in to a teacher for abusing another student like this, we all know that you really can’t afford another strike on your record…” 

It was as though he had flipped a switch. The other boys in the group practically trampled over one another in their hurry to get away. The first boy only gave Remus one last look of hatred before following them. His nose was still dripping blood. 

_Plip. Plop._

Logan turned back and looked at Remus again, his expression softer now. 

“Let me see your hands.” 

Remus jumped. “Huh?” 

“Your hands,” Logan repeated, squatting down next to him again. “I want to see them.” 

His fingers still shaking, Remus held out his hands to Logans. The other boy’s touch was cold, and his fingertips ghosted over the scratches. “They won’t bother you anymore, not now that I’m here,” he promised him, reaching over into his bag and pulling out some band aids and antiseptic.

“Thank you,” Remus whispered. It felt wrong to speak any louder than that. Logan began to dab the antiseptic on his hand, finally covering the marks with various band aids. He felt as though he needed to fill the silence, it was choking him. “Why do you have so much first aid stuff in your bag?” he finally managed to make out, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Logan let out a low chuckle. “Lets just say that this isn’t my first rodeo,” he said, wiggling his bruised knuckles in Remus’ direction. “Figuratively, of course.” 

“Right,” Remus responded, feeling dumb. “I’m sorry for staring at you!” he blurted out.

Logan just chuckled. “I wouldn’t dress like this if I didn’t expect to be stared at some of the time,” he responded, and it occurred to Remus that he was still holding his hand even though he had long since patched him up. The ‘skin colored’ band aids looked almost comical against his birch white skin. 

“I wish I had that choice,” Remus responded softly, looking down at himself. 

Logan looked him up and down. “I can understand why people would want to stare at you,” he finally said, nodding. Remus braced himself for the inevitable ‘oh, it must be so horrible, I’m so sorry for you,’ but it didn’t come. “You’re beautiful,” Logan stated simply, as though it were a fact. 

Remus could feel tears welling up in his eyes again, and this time he let one of them fall. “How can I repay you?” he asked the boy in front of him, unsure of what to even say. 

Logan chuckled at that. “Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure,” he responded, running his fingers through his own silky hair. Part of Remus wanted to reach out and touch it, confirm his theory about its texture. The other part of him knew better and told him not to. 

“Well, I want to,” he responded stubbornly, even as one of Logan’s hands reached out and wiped the tear off of his cheek. “Repay you, that is. I know I’ll think of something…” then, his face lit up. “Oh! I’ve got it!” he said, smiling at Logan. 

“Oh, do you now?” Logan responded, and unless Remus was really misreading this situation, his tone seemed almost fond. 

In lieu of a response, Remus reached out very slowly and took Logan’s face in his hand, capturing the older boy’s lips with his own for no more than a second. His lips were soft and they tasted like honey, a pleasant surprise. Remus had to pull himself away. 

Logan stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, and then the very beginnings of a blush began to travel across his face, despite the heavy foundation. “Yes, that is sufficient,” he finally agreed. “Though I must reiterate, I did not go into this expecting any kind of payment.” 

“I understand,” Remus said softly, and he was sure that his entire face was a flaming, fire truck red. 

They could hear the loud footsteps around the corner before they heard the calling, echoing slightly in the now empty hallway. 

“Remus? Dude, where are you? Remus!” 

Roman. It had to be. In the kerfuffle, he had entirely forgotten to meet up with Roman. Remus swallowed once before returning his call. “I’m over here!” 

Roman rounded the corner, and a look of relief crossed his face. “Oh thank goodness I found you, I was so worried, and then I realized I might not have been specific enough in my directions, and then I called you but you wouldn’t answer, so I called you again but you still didn’t pick up, and I was just so _worried-”_

“Roman, please, you’re forgetting to breathe again,” Remus said. 

That was when Roman seemed to notice Logan for the first time. After a badly stifled gasp, Roman looked back to Remus. “What the hell happened, Rem?” 

Looking over at Logan, Remus gave him a small, slightly tired smile. “It’s a long story…” he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you all enjoy the second chapter in this series, I was so excited to get it out since you guys were just so sweet about the first chapter!! :D
> 
> This one's more from Logan's POV, since I like to write him lol.

Logan considered himself a simple man. He wasn’t ashamed of it, he didn’t find any fault in it. He followed a routine, a schedule. Every morning he woke up at six and got ready for the day. If it was one of the weekdays, he would drive to school. If it was a weekend, he would get out a good book and sit in the big leather chair in his living room and read. Lunch was an apple and a granola bar, every single day. He ate during second block during school, and at 12 noon on weekends. After school he got his homework done in a timely fashion, neatly filling out his various work in the same scripted font he’d had since middle school. He was asleep by 11, every night. 

He did everything the way that he did for a reason. Scheduling- to establish a rhythm, help him know what to do even when he didn’t know what to do. Keeping his harsher, more angry attitude and maintaining his reputation- to get people off of his back before they started treating him the way he was treated before. Dressing the way that he did- to keep up appearances, and because he really found the whole aesthetic quite pleasing. Doing his homework as soon as it was assigned- to get good grades, do well in classes, and eventually get a good scholarship for a good college. This would lead him to a respectable career path, which would then in turn provide for him and whoever else he was with at that time with enough money to sustain a reasonable lifestyle for many years. Lately, those fantasies had all included Remus, the younger boy filling the role of the mystery person that he was providing for. 

The one hitch in his plan, the one cog out of place also happened to be Remus. Logan felt emotions around him, emotions that he thought he had blocked out long ago. As for now, he couldn’t tell whether or not they were wanted or unwanted. 

“Lolo!” Remus cried out, wrapping his arms around the much taller boy’s waist in the hallway and pressing his face into his chest, which smelled faintly of laundry detergent and lavender, Logan’s usual smell. 

“Hello, Remus,” Logan said with that same soft smile that only seemed to come out around Remus, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the students mingling around them. “I trust your night was satisfactory and your sleep cycle went uninterrupted?” 

  
Remus looked up at him with total adoration in his eyes. “It would have been better with you there,” he said softly, looking up at Logan from under his lashes. 

“Ah,” Logan chuckled awkwardly, biting back the reply of _but then your sleep cycle would have been interrupted._ No reason to be unnecessarily crude. Remus always did that to him, twisted his thoughts and rendered him speechless with nothing more than a look and a smile. 

When he had saved Remus, it was a surprise when Remus kissed him. It was even more of a surprise to Logan when, the next day, the small freshman had plopped down next to him before gym started, striking up a conversation with him about blobfish and their similarities to beanbags. 

  
Remus was a glowing beacon to Logan, the figurative flame that drew the moth in closer and closer. He was bright and cheery and just unhinged enough to make good conversation with. In this scenario, Logan was the moth, obviously. He wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to figure out what would happen when the moth was consumed by the flame in his metaphor. 

One fluke of an interaction turned into a week of flukes, which turned into a month of random conversation and texting back and forth, which in turn became two. 

“Face it babes,” his friend Remy had said around four months into the school year, sipping loudly from his starbucks cup and smirking pulling down his glasses to look into Logan’s deep blue eyes. “You’re positively whipped.” 

Logan had frowned at that, his head twitching to the side before he looked straight ahead again, ignoring the comment. Remy just laughed. 

At around five months, Logan stopped trying to call their interactions flukes. There was a part of him that looked forward to their interactions, the barely there skeleton of scheduled meeting times throughout Logan’s day. 

Every time he walked up to Remus, the other boy’s face would split into increasingly big smiles, his eyes sparkling in that way that made Logan’s internal organs tie themselves in pretzels and loop around and around. Irrational, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t like it. 

They kissed again after school, about a month or two later. The air was frosty and that holiday energy was just floating around in the air. 

Logan had been walking up to his car, backpack shrugged off of one shoulder and his head down, just trying to get out of the cold before the snow really picked up, adding to the powdery white already coating the ground. All around him, kids were fooling around, goofing off, generally being high schoolers. He watched one boy dump a bookbag full of snow over his friend’s head and another just picking up snow and throwing it back into the air, watching it cascade down around him, mingling with the flakes already falling. That made him frown a little bit. _Completely irrational._ Oh well, what else was to be expected from the first snowfall of the year?

He made it to the edge of the parking lot before the snowball hit him in the side of the head. 

His back stiffening immediately, Logan took his sweet time turning around, wiping some of the excess snow off the side of his face. Around him, students had hushed, amazed that anyone would be so bold. All except one. 

Logan’s gaze met Remus, practically doubled over with laughter, his gloves spotted with white flecks of snow. Even as Logan watched, Remus raised his head to meet Logan’s eyes again and burst into another, louder fit of giggles. His cheeks were tinted a light pink from the cold, but the tip of his nose and his ears were red. 

If Logan wasn’t so blindsided, he might have even called Remus ethereal. 

Logan scowled as he walked over to Remus, the shorter boy’s eyes twinking as they met his, defiant. The people around them seemed to hold their breath, possibly worried for Remus’ safety. 

“Someone needs to shut you up,” Logan informed him, and then he grabbed the front of Remus’ bright green coat and _tugged._

With a small noise of surprise, Remus felt his lips clash against the upperclassman’s. Logan was more than prepared for this kiss, he’d been thinking about it for months, and so he did his very best to devour Remus right there and then, their teeth clashing a little bit. In stark contrast, his left hand wove it’s way through Remus’ white locks, feeling the tingling cold of the snow already nestled amongst his hair for only a moment before they melted. 

When the two of them broke apart, Logan knew he was smirking. He looked down at Remus, watching as the younger boy touched his lips, almost like he hadn’t expected a violent make out session in front of a good portion of their school. Shocker. 

“That’ll teach you,” Logan said to him softly, his tone slightly teasing and definitely _not_ fond. Remus still stood there in front of him, eyes wide. “Well?” he asked him, not exactly sure what answer he wanted to hear. 

“You’re welcome to teach me whenever you want,” Remus breathed out, and Logan felt the beginnings of a giggle begin to bubble up in his throat, so he simply leaned forward and kissed Remus again. 

They never really specified that they were dating, never really said it outright, but it certainly happened, and everyone knew about it. Logan found himself sitting with Remus and his friends at lunch one day mid January, a fact that shocked not only Remus’ friends, but him himself. 

He tried to remember how he had gotten there, retracing his steps as best he could. He had gone to fetch Remus and walk him to lunch after second block, he had met him at the door of his classroom, kissed him a little, Remus had interlaced their fingers, and then they had set off for the cafeteria. When Remus had sat down, they were still holding hands, and so Logan sat with him. 

This was a new an interesting development. The ever growing pile of moths in Logan’s stomach fluttered their wings softly, turning his insides around. 

“Hi Logan!” Roman had greeted him cheerfully when he sat down, sending Logan his patented charming smile and waving at him, as though Logan’s presence was commonplace at their table. Logan really had to hand it to Roman, he was excellent at hiding when he was shaken. 

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Patton said, equally cheerfully, flashing another, slightly dorkier but equally sweet grin at him, only a beat late. 

“Yo,” Virgil, the only sophomore at the table had said, squinting at Logan a little suspiciously. Logan couldn’t really blame him for that, the other three were freshmen, and hadn’t been around the year before, when he had done quite a few things he was less than proud of. 

“It is pleasant to make your acquaintance as well,” Logan said with a small, well rehearsed smile at the group. “Thank you so much for allowing me to sit with your group during this lunch period.” There, that covered the basic pleasantries all around. 

“No need to sound like such a robot!” Remus said with a grin, practically latching onto his boyfriend’s shoulder and giving Logan a big kiss on the cheek before turning back to the table. “You’ll see, he tries to hide it, but I know that he’s really a big softie!”

The corners of Virgil’s mouth twitched in amusement, and Logan contemplated death. 

Luckily, it was another couple of days before Remus dragged him over to his table for lunch again. Logan was briefly tempted by the idea of simply shrugging his grip out of the younger boy’s, since he was both taller and stronger, but the thought of Remus’ crestfallen face kept his hand where it was. He resisted a sigh. _Remy was right, I am whipped._

That didn’t stop him from mumbling “Why are you doing this?” in Remus’ ear, glancing ahead at the table. 

“Because,” Remus said in that stubbornly cute way, “They’re my friends and you’re my boyfriend and like hell am I going to sit around when I know for a fact that you and Virgil both listen to MCR, you and Roman both enjoy Broadway, and you and Patton both cook constantly, no matter how bad you actually are at it. You all have things in common and you are going to bond whether you like it or not!” 

Logan opened his mouth in protest, mostly to the cooking comment, but Remus was already talking over him again. 

“And don’t even try to deny it, I will eat your cooking, but that does not mean that it’s good. There are plenty of things that I consume on a day to day basis that should not be put into the human body.” 

Logan stared at him. “Should I be concerned, or-?”

“Naw trust me it’s cool,” Remus said with a massive grin. “Point is, if you don’t like each other by the end of the school year, I’ll scream.” 

“No pressure,” Logan said dryly, hearing Remus’ joking tone. 

“Precisely,” Remus replied. 

The lunch period went about as well as Logan had expected. His expectations were not very high. If the bar was any lower it would be touching the ground. 

The last day of school was a weird, semi-surreal experience for Logan. Last days of any class always gave him this bittersweet feeling. Ending a class meant that he had learned enough that he could move past it, but it didn’t mean that he had learned everything. Was he really fit to move on? Were his teachers doing the right thing letting him go? He supposed he would just have to find out. It was an endless cycle, and one that brought Logan both joy and sadness alike. Perhaps he cared a little bit too much about classes. 

Remus greeted him that day with a flying tackle hug, a move that Remus had perfected over the past couple of months, one that allowed him to climb his taller boyfriend like a tree and plant a small kiss on his lips. 

  
Remus looked elated. His bright eyes were darting around and around, though Logan knew that his own eyes were fixated on the boy in front of him and nothing else. The very tips of Remus’ hair had been dyed the same radioactive green as his jacket, and his nails were still the same deep blue that Logan had painted them over the weekend. 

“Hello there,” Logan said with a little chuckle, pressing a small kiss to the top of Remus’ head when he dropped back down to the ground. 

“Hi!” Remus was grinning wildly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Are you expressing your excitement over our final day of classes before summer break?” Logan questioned him, that same fond smile sliding into place. He’d given up denying it, he was fond and sappy and disgustingly emoting all over the place, thanks to Remus. 

“Nope!” Remus said cheerfully, popping the p. “Just over seeing you!” 

Logan could feel his face heat up in that way that it always did whenever Remus said something to him that was so candidly _honest._ Oh fantastic. Logan squinted at him. “You are aware that I am a terrible person and a terrible example of a boyfriend, correct?” he asked him again. 

“I think you’re doing alright,” Remus replied swiftly, as Logan pulled him closer to the wall and away from the people beginning to walk down the hall and to class. “Best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” 

“I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had,” Logan protested, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Fine then,” Remus said, undeterred. “You’re the worst boyfriend I’ve ever had. And you know what?” 

“What?” Logan asked him. 

Remus leaned in. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he whispered, booping Logan’s nose. 

There was a moment of silence, during which Logan was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest and Remus just kept staring at him with the same adoring smile on his face. “Goddamnit you’re so fucking cute,” Logan finally gritted out, between clenched teeth. “This is a crime.” 

“Well then, officer,” Remus purred, taking it in stride, “What’s my punishment?”

Logan thought he was going to keel over dead. “You’ll pay for that one later,” he muttered to Remus, turning to hide his quickly flushing face. He had found out the hard way earlier that year that his foundation didn’t hide quite so much of his flushed face as he would have hoped. 

“Kinky,” was Remus’ only response, said with a smirk, and Logan rolled his eyes fondly. Everything he did now was fond. He smiled fondly, he looked fondly, he spoke fondly, he even rolled his eyes fondly. He considered it for a moment. Maybe that wasn’t so bad. He was fond. 

“I love you,” was his immediate reply, tilting Remus’ chin up and kissing him softly. 

So Logan Berry did everything that he did for a reason. He kept a tight schedule to establish a rhythm, unless Remus wanted to stay up late talking conspiracy theories or discussing the best way to blow up the school bathrooms without getting caught. He kept his harsh attitude to make sure no one bothered him, unless of course Remus was next to him, slipping his hand into Logan’s bigger one. He dressed the way that he did, to keep his whole aesthetic intact, except for that one time that Remus convinced him to wear matching yellow overalls to school. He did his homework quickly and efficiently, and he explained Remus’ homework while he did it, because Logan was good at multitasking. And he told Remus Prince that he loved him every day, because he wanted to let him know just how true those words really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! I loved writing this so much, and I never imagined I'd actually write this much, but it all just kind of spilled out. I might write more in this universe in the future if the want arises, who knows! It was fun to write punk high school Logan, as opposed to how nerdy he is in my other current high school AU, Evermore. (psst- if you like this you maybe possibly might like that, cough cough ahem)
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and have a lovely day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I literally wrote it all in one go, and I have a part two planned out already cause my brain can never be content with just one chapter. Drop a kudos or comment if you feel like it, they make my day! <3


End file.
